


A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

by Road1985



Category: Green Street Hooligans | Hooligans (2005), Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: Final alternativo de la pelicula, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justo cuando Matt intenta rehacer su vida en Boston tras lo ocurrido en Londres, la inesperada aparición de Pete, al que creía muerto, vuelve del revés su mundo. La vida es nueva para los dos, Matt no sabe si realmente quiere ser periodista después de todo y Pete tendrá que averiguar si lo que desde Londres cree sentir por Matt es lo bastante grande como para dejar atrás definitivamente su vida de peleas, a pesar de las oportunidades que se le presentarán para retomar aquello y empezar algo con su amigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

Matt salió del club, escuchando todavía a su espalda las risas de todos aquellos pijos que pasaban las tardes y los fines de semana, lejos de su familia, fardando sobre los perfectos trabajos que tenían. Desde luego aquella no era su vida, acababa de recuperar la llave para entrar de nuevo en Harvard, pero su vida había cambiado demasiado desde que se había marchado a Londres y ahora no sabía que tipo de persona era o que periodista quería llegar a ser… si es que ser periodista era el futuro para él.

Sin embargo, ahora eso le daba igual, acababa de enfrentarse a su demonio personal, al hombre que le había arruinado la vida, aunque si ahora lo pensaba bien, gracias a él, había conocido a Pete, había entrado en un mundo tan cerrado como complicado, tan intensa como aterradora para el resto del mundo.

Tocó la pequeña grabadora escondida en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, de no haber sido por Pete jamás se le habría ocurrido enfretarse a él, ponerle aquella trampa y… sonríó al dejar atrás el viejo edificio del club y antes de darse cuenta estaba cantando a grito pelado, en medio de la calle, lanzando aspavientos con las manos, como si a su alrededor, estuviera rodeado de todos sus amigos de Londres, de camino a un partido, al pub o a una nueva trifulca.

Se encaminó a casa, su hermana ya tendría preparada la cena y le estaría esperando. No es que esa nueva vida le llenara realmente, no tenía nada que ver con la adrenalina que sentía cuando Pete y él salían de casa y tampoco es que hubiera vuelto a reír o si quiera sonreír desde la última vez que habían estado juntos… juntos.

Siguió cantando, repitiendo una y otra vez las pocas estrofas que formaban la canción, llenando así las calles ya vacias de la ciudad, hasta que, de pronto, al darse cuenta que había una segunda voz que cantaba junto a la suya, se detuvo y guardó silencio, esperando comprobar si la voz continuaba o si empezaba a volverse loco, porque reconocía aquella voz; por muy estúpido que sonara, por muy loco que fuera ese pensamiento.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente al escuchar unos pasos a su espalda y se quedó sin respiración al ver aquella futura frente a él, gabardina larga, una gorra cubriendo su rostro y por eso Matt no pudo ver si realmente se trataba de él, hasta que se acercó a él.

\- Pete… pero… te vi. – Se dio cuenta cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, pero no podía dejar de mirarle, por miedo que al pestañear o al desviar la mirada, aquel fantasma hubiera desaparecido tan rápido como había aparecido. – Tú… estás muerto.

Pete se echó a reír y para sorpresa de de Matt, su carcajada resonó en la calle. 

\- Podría decirse que he estado muerto, o al menos eso es lo que dijeron los médicos en el hospital durante ocho días. – Matt no dijo nada, por mucho que no comprendiera una sola palabra, no podía dejar de mirarle y le permitió seguir hablando. – Es una larga historia, aunque no haya sido consciente de la mitad de lo que ocurriera durante aquellos días. ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo?

Matt abrió la boca, intentó decir algo, contestar, decir simplemente que estaba deseando pasar el resto de la noche con él, el resto de la vida si se lo permitía; pero lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir como uno de esos malditos perros de plástico de los coches que no saben más que mover la cabeza de arriba abajo.

\- Joder, Matt, te dejo solo un par de meses y vuelves a ser el mojigato que llegó a Londres. Vamos, he visto un bar al venir para aquí… ¿Te puedes creer que no hay pubs en esta maldita ciudad? Quería ver un partido antes de quedar contigo. Pero no hay fútbol en este jodido país.

Pete pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo, tiró de él y lo apretó co tanta fuerza que Matt casi pudo escuchar el latido de su corazón. Caminaron en silencio durante un buen rato en dirección contraria a su casa y Matt tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no mirarle a la cara cada dos por tres, para asegurarse que todavía estaba allí.

Una hora más tarde estaban tomando por fin una cerveza.

\- Joder, - Protestó Pete tras beber de primer trago de cerveza. - ¿Y a esto lo llaman birra? No sabe a nada.

\- ¿Qué paso? – Se atrevió por fin a preguntar Matt. Pete contestó con un silencio, clavando su mirada en él. – Lo siento, lo se, no debería haberte preguntado.

\- Yo también querria saberlo si te hubiera ocurrido a ti. – Matt sonrió con picardía. – No llegué a saber lo que sentía por ti, pero te puedo asegurar que no he sentido por ninguno de los chicos lo que sentí por ti.

\- Pete…

\- No, espera, espera, déjame hablar, si no lo digo todo de carrerilla ahora, creo que no te lo diré. He estado a punto de morir, es cierto, he pasado ocho días en coma, los médicos no apostaban porque saliera de aquello. Creo que ya estaban preparando mi funueral. No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, no se nada de lo que pasó esos días. Pero cuando desperté, ¿Sabes el primer pensamiento que recuerdo haber tenido? – Matt negó con la cabeza. – Tú.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Saliste del coma y pensaste en mi?

\- Eh, eh, no te pongas cursi ahora. Lo que quiero decir es que… jamás había hecho algo como lo que hice por ti y tu hermana. Ser el líder de los chicos era fácil, darme de hostias con los desgraciados del United o el que sea. Pero dejar que Dave me matara por salvaros a vosotros… te aseguro que eso me cambió la vida para siempre. – Pete bebió un nuevo trago de cerveza, dejando escapar una nueva expresión de disgusto, mientras Matt se lo quedaba mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par. – No se, he pensado en ello en el hospital y creo que, tal vez, lo que hice, me permitió quedarme en este mundo un tiempo más.

\- Como una segunda oportunidad. – Susurró Matt.

\- Exacto, como una segunda oportunidad. Porque estuvo muy cerca, tío, estuvo muy cerca.

Sin que Matt tuviera que volver a preguntar Pete le relató lo ocurrido desde la última vez que le habia visto, cuando Matt habia estado seguro que su amigo había muerto por salvar a su familia. Recordaba haberlo visto gritar a Dave y este como un toro llamado por un trapo rojo, acudía con un ladrillo en la mano.

Si era sincero, no habia sido capaz de ver lo que ocurria después, tan solo se había puesto a conducir y no habia parado hasta el aeropuerto. Se habá imaginado lo peor, lo más probable también. Por eso, nunca habia llegado a ver lo que ocurría a continuación, como ambos bandos separaban a Dave del cuerpo de Pete.

Durante un momento, nadie hizo nada, nadie dijo nada, mientras observaban el cuerpo de Pete, las batallas personales terminaban y los más cercanos a Pete se acercaban él y lloraban su muerte, la muerte del amigo, del líder, la muerte de una era que se cerraba con sangre.

\- ¿Es que nadie va a hacer nada? – Gritó Dave Bjorn, arrodillándose junto a Pete. Se quitó la chaqueta empapada de su sangre, aunque también tenía sangre de otros tipos, de los que ni siquiera sabía su nombre. – Dadme un poco de espacio, joder.

\- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? Los milagros no existen. – Dijoa una voz detrás de él, pero el piloto no se molestó en volverse a saber quien era.

\- En primer lugar, sería una buena idea si alguien pidiera una maldita ambulancia y me dejara hacer a reanimación mientras todavía hay tiempo.

\- ¡Le han abierto la cabeza con un puto ladrillo Dave! No hay nada que puedas hacer por él.

Alguien sujetó la mano del piloto cuando estaba a punto de presionar su pecho, pero se deshizo del agarre y siguió con ello. No tenía ninguna esperanza de lograr realmente resucitar a su amigo y líder, pero si había una posibilidad, por pequeña que fuera, de conseguirlo, entonces tenía que intentarlo.

Todos permanecieron en silencio en mitad del enorme descampado, contemplado aquella escena, como si en el fondo estuvieran rezando para que las cosas salieran bien y durante lo que podrían haber sido varias horas, días incluso, pero que apenas fueron un par de minutos, Bjorn insufló aire en los pulmones de Pete, obligando a su corazón a que siguiera moviendo la sangre por su cuerpo.

\- Vamos, joder, no se te ocurra morirte ahora, Pete, no dejes a estos desgraciados ganar la guerra. – Protestó dando un fuerte puñetazo al pecho de su amigo. Se estaba desesperando, sabía perfectamente que no había mucho más tiempo para traer de vuelta a Pete del otro lado, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que las cosas terminaran así. – Dave irá a la cárcel, se pudrirá allí por esto, pero tu vas a sobrevivir, para verle morirse en su celda.

Con un nuevo golpe en el pecho de Pete, el piloto cayó sentado al suelo, sollozando al descubrir que sus intentos habían sido completamente inútiles. Sin embargo, un segundo más tarde, una respiración agitada, forzada, casi imperceptible le hizo levantar la cabeza.

\- Maldito hijo de puta. – Tres hombres sujetaban a Dave y le impidieron lanzarse de nuevo a por Pete, al ver que este volvía a respirar. - ¡Te mataré, Pete! Te mataré y me aseguraré de hacerlo bien esta vez.

La ambulancia llegó tres minutos, más tarde, mientras todo el mundo hacía todo lo posible para mantener con vida a Pete y darle una oportunidad. 

\- Incluso para los médicos fue una sorpresa que sobreviviera. – Siguió diciendo Pete con la tercera cerveza. – Por lo que dijeron los chicos, pasé los siguientes nueve días en coma, me operaron la cabeza tres veces y los médicos les dijeron que pasaría la noche, en tres ocasiones. Dijeron que si pasaba más de diez días en coma, lo más probable era que no despertara. ¿Te lo puedes imaginar? Yo, vegetal perdido.

Los dos se echaron a reír al mismo tiempo, aunque no se lo estaban pasando en abosluto bien. Pete no había tenido nunca miedo a morir, pero había metido la reacción de Matt cuando volvieran a encontrarse. Tal vez le odiara por todo lo sucedido, tal vez incluso ya había conocido a alguien nuevo. En cuanto a Matt; casi había logrado hacerse a la idea de que su amigo había muerto, había conseguido empezar a dormir por las noche de un tirón y las pesadillas empezaban a no llegar hasta él todos los días. 

Ver de nuevo a Pete, tenerlo ahí delante y no saber que hacer, porque de pronto el hombre que había dado un giro completo a su vida estaba vivo, era algo ante lo que no estaba seguro como reaccionar ahora mismo.

\- Cuando desperté y me quitaron la maldita respiración artificial, pregunté por ti. 

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿De verdad me preguntas por qué? – Dijo Pete entre risas. – Joder, Matt, pensaba que eras más listo. ¿En serio no te has dado cuenta? Y eso que creo que no he sido nada sutil. 

Apartó las cervezas de en medio y clavó la mirada en Matt. Alargó la mano y la puso sobre la de su amigo, sin decir nada.

\- Y… has venido hasta aquí… ¿Cuánto hace que has salido del hospital?

\- Tres días.

\- ¿Tres días? ¿Has salido hace tres días y has venido aquí?

\- Ya te lo dicho, no soy la persona más sutil que vas a conocer. – De nuevo esa sonrisa canalla y como ya le había ocurrido otras veces, Matt se estremeció.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar? Quiero decir… supongo que has venido de visita y luego volverás a marcharte a Londres ¿no?

\- Bueno, no lo había pensado, pero después de lo ocurrido, no me apetece mucho volver a Londres. No tengo donde quedarme, esperaba poder quedarme contigo, unos días por lo menos. Si te parece bien, claro.

Los dos sonrieron y se pusieron en pie. Se marcharon, juntos, en silencio, no hacía falta decir nada después de lo que habían vivido juntos. Nunca habían hablado de la relación que los unía o porque el uno estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por el otro, simplemente era así. Se habían conocido por casualidad, provenientes de dos mundos distintos y ahora, de nuevo el destino les había hecho volver a encontrarse. Separarse, ya no era una opción, no cuando ni siquiera la muerte había logrado hacerlo.


End file.
